paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's big surprise.
This story has been made by Sonicthefox19 and TechnoGamer123. {This is the start of our collab universe, where all our OCs exist.} Summary The pups are spending some time at the lookout. Ryder has finished home-schooling all of them. Chase feels that the time is right to ask Skye out, but he's very scared to do so. What's worse, as he got older he became more sensitive. How will he cope with this? At this same time, TigerKitty is busy doing something else and it's something that you will have to read to believe. Characters The original seven pups. Ryder TigerKitty Miles Robby Sonic (Fursona) Silver (Sonic the fox) Mighty {More to be added.} Story One night at 1:22 A.M. TigerKitty was asleep in his pup house when he started to dream. Chase walks up to him in his dream. Chase: What's it like to have superpowers? TigerKitty: When I realize I can use them to fix virtually any problem, it's awesome. But when I realize I can use them after a problem is over, I feel like an idiot. Chase: I wish the rest of us could have powers. TigerKitty: Yeah, me too. They stand there for a moment, thinking. Then, Chase has an idea pop into his head at that very moment. Chase: Hey! Maybe we can give ourselves powers in the dream world! Or maybe you can, or something like that. TigerKitty looked up in thought for a moment and then back at Chase. ''Yeah, I'll ask Chase in his dream what powers he wants. ''TigerKitty thought to himself. He used his powers, and through the dream state, he traveled into another mind to share dreams: Chase's mind. Chase wasn't having a dream before, but he begins having one anyways when TigerKitty travels into his mind to share a dream, and Chase's dream starts with them standing alone in a white blank space of nothingness. TigerKitty: If you could choose to have any superpower, what would it be? Chase: Easy: Invisibility and changing my age at will for undercover missions and pranks. TigerKitty: Ok then. See ya! He opens his eyes, and so does Chase as they both wake up from too much brain activity to be asleep, and it's 3 A.M. Chase: Did you seriously ask me a question in my own dream? Why couldn't you do it when we wake up? It's 3 in the morning! The sun hasn't come up yet! TigerKitty: Sorry. Chase: Sigh It's fine. But please let me sleep. That was a weird thing to choose to talk about by the way. {He fell asleep after a few minutes..TigerKitty looks towards Rocky.} TigerKitty: He already has one. Maybe Marshall? He looked at the sleeping Dalmatian... after walking around to his pup house to see him sleeping. He decided to ask them all what powers they would want when the sun was actually visible in the sky. Determined to remember to give them powers in the morning, he goes back to sleep. In the morning . . . He sees the pups all eating breakfast when he walks inside. He runs up to join them and start conversation on the great idea he had last night. TigerKitty: Hey pups. Most of PAW Patrol: Hi. TigerKitty: If you had any superpowers of your choice, what would they be? Marshall: Immunity to fire! Rubble: Night vision to see deeper in the ground when I'm digging. Chase: You asked me in a dream last night, so you know exactly what I would choose. If you don't remember, changing my age and becoming invisible at will for stealth missions and pranks. Skye: Withstanding thousands of Gs of force to fly at any speed possible. Zuma: Bweathe underwater. Rocky: I don't need any powers. I'm already a mer-pup! TigerKitty: Got it. Chase was looking at Skye while TigerKitty was in deep thought. TigerKitty: Done. You can try out your new superpowers. Chase: Awesome! {Disappears.} Zuma: If you need me, I'll be at the beach! {Runs off.} Skye: Let's take to the sky. {Runs up the elevator to get on her pup pack.} Rubble: Rubble on the double! {Runs outside to start digging deeper than he ever has.} Marshall: I'm gonna find a fire. {Runs off to find a fire to touch it, and put it out after.} Rocky: I'm gonna play with Zuma. For me, nothing's changed. TigerKitty: Now, Sonic, Miles, Robby, Mighty, and Silver, what powers do you want? Sonic: Um... Miles: .... Silver: I want to be able to help my mentor better with his job. Maybe since vibrations. Mighty: ....I... I want to be strong enough to protect Chase.... Robby: I wish to be smart enough to understand things easier. TigerKitty looked at the two Asperger pups. TigerKitty: Come on guys. Ryder said it's hard for you to both open up, but can you please just this once? Sonic: Sigh I'm always slow... so I guess I would want to be a lot faster. Miles: ... I... want to be... brave....... TigerKitty smirked. TigerKitty: {Turns to where Miles is standing} Miles, you now have courage to stand in front of danger and look it in the eye without fear. {Turns to where Sonic was standing} Sonic, you now have super . . . {Sonic already disappeared, with a trail of where he went marked by blackened, burning ground that was very close to producing embers, but luckily wasn't hot enough to do so.} TigerKitty: Speed. Well, it looks like he'll be enjoying that for a while. Miles: How do I know if I'm not scared anymore? Silver: Miles dude! You didn't stutter! Miles: What? {He looked around at everything and then at everyone.} I don't feel any different. Robby: Maybe it will take time for you to notice any significant difference to your being. Whoa... that was a rush. Silver: We do have powers? Cool! {He perked his floppy ears.} I can hear the earth's vibrations! Wow! Thank you dude! How did you do this? TigerKitty: By doing it. Meanwhile Everest and Jake are having a race for who can snowboard faster Everest: Woohoo! This is so much fun! Jake: Yeah! Suddenly, Everest stops randomly, where there was nothing in front of her. A voice had said "OW!" when she did so, but it was not just her voice; she heard a second, masculine voice, and it wasn't Jake's. Chase appears out of nowhere. Chase: Watch where you're going! Everest: When did you get here? And how did you appear out of nowhere? Chase: Uh... I was... its complicated. Everest: How so? Chase: I uh... He vanished. Everest: What?! Chase? Where did you go? She looked around for a long time sniffing the ground, but nothing. Everest: Where did he go? Wait... that smells like a toddler pup? Chase can see himself while invisible and looked down and saw that he shrank himself to a toddler pup barely able to walk. Chase: Uh oh. These powers are gonna be harder to use than I thought. Wait... I wanna go found Skye! I have to do something! {He said in a childish rush as he turned back to normal and ran off while invisible.} Meanwhile Rubble was digging deep in the ground with Silver at his side, and they were about 15 feet below the surface. Rubble: I wonder if we'll find anything worth a lot of money. Silver: Oh no . . . Rubble: What? Silver: Earthquake! Let's get out of here! Rubble began to feel the dirt and stone around them begin to vibrate. They began to go back the way they came. The space they were climbing through was beginning to grow brighter as they got closer to the surface. Eventually, the vibrations of the earthquake stopped. However, they were without any sunlight. Rubble: Oh no! Did the exit close? Silver: Hurry! Let's dig our way out! They began to dig, and dig. Further upward they went, and when they finally reached the surface, that surface was under the floor of the lookout. Rubble: This looks like the underside of the lookout's floor. Let's go around. They began to dig forward, staying at the same level below the ground. Finally, they reached the surface that wasn't covered by something. When they both got out of the ground and saw sunlight for the first time in half an hour, they had to let their eyes adjust before seeing they were in the backyard. Silver: Good. We're above the ground again. Rubble: Good thing we weren't trapped in the ground forever by that earthquake. Silver: Yeah, that would be bad. Wanna go dig somewhere else? Rubble: Sure, after all, I love to dig! Giggle Meanwhile Chase stopped when he saw Skye land in front of Katie's. Chase: Ok Ok. Come on Chase... today is the day. I'm finally gonna tell Skye how I feel about her. I'm 14 now. I believe I'm old enough to date. He walked up to Skye with his heart pounding. His eyes were filled with fear as he stopped in front of her. Skye: Hey Chase. Chase: H-Hey... {He said pawing at the sidewalk.} Skye: Something the matter? Chase: W-Well I-I... well you see... I-I... Skye: Spit it out Chase. I'm going to meet up with Everest at City Hall. {She said impatient.} Chase: I... I... I.... l-like.... TigerKitty rushed up. Chase: I like you! Wanna go out? TigerKitty: You two enjoying your new powers? Chase: Yeah! Skye: Yes. Chase: Which question did you say yes to? Mine or his? Skye: Both. Chase: Wait a second. I didn't even ask a question. Skye: Well I mean that I like you too. Chase: Oh... really? {He asked wagging his tail.,} Chase: Yes yes yes! She likes me! Howl I can't believe it! Skye: Giggle Never seen this side of you. TigerKitty: Me neither. Chase looked at them both and then sighed. Chase: Its because I hide it. {Marshall walks in with no pup pack on, and his fur is on fire.} Marshall: Hey guys, notice anything different about me? TigerKitty: Oh! You . . . Don't have your pup pack on! Marshall: Obviously, but what else? TigerKitty: You took a bath, and your fur is slightly puffer than usual? Marshall: No. Keep guessing. TigerKitty: You just ran a marathon! Marshall: No. TigerKitty: You learned Japanese? Marshall: No. TigerKitty: Your- Chase: His fur is on fire! It so obvious! TigerKitty: I was about to say that. Chase shook his head as Skye walked up beside him. Skye: Can you put Marshall out while we maybe... go to the movies? Chase: What could we watch? Skye: There is that movie... Zootopia is it? Chase: Yeah, we could go watch that. Skye: Then let's go. They began walking off. TigerKitty: Come on Marshall... let's... put your fire out. {When they get to the lookout, Marshall tells TigerKitty to put his pup pack on, and use the water cannons by saying Marshall's catchphrase.} TigerKitty: It fits perfectly. Anyways, ruff ruff! Water cannon! {It puts out the fire completely.} Marshall: Thanks. TigerKitty: {Taking off Marshall's pup pack.} Here's your pup pack back. Meanwhile Chase: Two tickets for Zootopia. {Employee hands him the tickets and Chase pays.} Skye: {Holding a bag of popcorn and a soda with two straws sticking out.} I've got the snacks. Chase: I'll hold the popcorn for you. Now, let's watch Zootopia! He grabs the popcorn and they go to watch the movie. A few hours later, the movie was over. Chase: That was a great movie. Skye: Totally. And there was so many animals! Disney did a great job! Chase,: Yeah! So... uh Skye..! would you like to go on an actual date sometime? Skye: Thought you'd never ask. Chase smiles at hearing this and almost jumped for joy. Not realizing he made himself grow a little bit older and grew in size. Skye: What in the world? Chase: Oops. He changed himself back. Chase: Sorry. These powers are gonna take a while to get used to. I had trouble keeping myself visible in the theatre when I got nervous. It's embarrassing. Skye: Don't worry. You'll learn to control it. Chase: Yeah. Are you enjoying being able to fly at any speed without adjusting to the force being put on you? Skye: Yeah. I can fly at the top speed my pup pack will go to. The best part is I can go up to that speed without slowly adjusting. Chase: Yeah and turning invisible and growing any age I want is pretty cool too. I could mess with Ryder if I wanted too. Skye: Hm... would adult you think that? Chase: i don't know... let me see. He changes into a 20 year old. Adult Chase: I shouldn't do that. That wouldn't be right. He changed back shaking his head. Chase: Wow, strange how being a different age changes your perspective on small things like that. Skye: Yeah. It is weird. Also, you handsome when your older. Chase smiled sheepishly with a blush. Chase: Thank you... Skye: Now let's head back to Lookout. Chase: I actually have a fun way of heading back. I change into a little pup and you fly us back to the Lookout. Skye: Okay. just try not to change into an adult in midair, or I won't be able to hold you in the air. Chase: Okay, I'll try not to. {Skye gets her pup pack on, and then Chase turns into a little puppy. He could barely stand. Skye picks him up by the extra skin on the back of his neck, and she flies off with baby Chase.} Skye:{Landing down.} Okay, Chase, you can turn back now. Chase:{Growing older.} That was fun. Skye: Yeah, it was interesting. Giggle But boy that voice change. Chase returned to to normal age and blushed. Chase: Can't control that. Skye: I know silly. Want to go play some Pup Pup Boogie? Chase: Totally! Skye: Then let's go! They head inside to play. Meanwhile Miles, Marshall, and TigerKitty chatted outside of Mr. Porter's. Marshall: Is is fun to not be nervous? Miles: Yeah. Do you like being immune to fire? Marshall: Yeah. TigerKitty: But a few minutes ago I had to put him out after he set himself on fire. Miles: How did you set yourself on fire? Marshall: I searched most of Adventure Bay for an open flame. Then, after I couldn't find one, I took a magnifying glass, and set a piece of paper on fire. Then I touched it with my paw, and it immediately started to spread along my fur after the piece of paper burned out. Miles grew wide eyed. Marshall: I'm fine though, don't worry. TigerKitty: i thought you would talk more with your nervousness gone Miles. Miles: ... I'm not a talker. TigerKitty: Oh OK, that makes since. Sonic suddenly slams into TigerKitty. Sonic: Ow ow ow! That really hurts! {He shouted rubbing his head with his paw as he sat down on the cement.} Marshall: You okay you two? TigerKitty: Yeah. Sonic: Can you heal us or something? That really hurt! TigerKitty: Yeah, hang on a sec . . . Done, I healed us both. Sonic: {Getting up.} Sorry for running into you. TigerKitty: {Also getting up.} I recommend not going above 750 miles an hour, or you'll give off a sonic boom wherever you go. Sonic: OK... but to be honest... I have no idea how fast I'm going every time. Its... unpredictable. TigerKitty: Hm... we may need to look into that. Sonic: How could you help me with these powers? TigerKitty: Think about who your talking to Sonic: Good point. Miles: Hey. I see Chase and Skye are back Marshall. Marshall: Cool. We can go talk with them. TigerKitty: Come on, Sonic. Let's see how fast you go. Sonic: Ok. {They go to an airport landing field by running super fast outside Adventure Bay to it.} TigerKitty: {Using a stopwatch to see how fast Sonic takes to get across the entire landing field.} Go at your top speed. {Starts the stopwatch.} {Sonic runs across in a few seconds, and TigerKitty stops the stopwatch.} TigerKitty: {As Sonic is running back, TigerKitty types on a calculator.} Your top speed is . . . Boooooom!!!! Sonic: Yelp! Owwww!!!! Sensitive hearing on overload! TigerKitty: Just above the speed of sound. Sonic: That hurts.... TigerKitty: I'll heal you. {Heals Sonic.} Sonic: Thanks. TigerKitty: You're welcome. Now, let's go back to Adventure Bay. Sonic: Race you there! TigerKitty: Bring it on. Sonic: Three . . . Two . . . One . . . TigerKitty: GO!! They began racing there. Sonic: How do you have super speed? {He asked as they ran beside each other.} TigerKitty thought about it for a moment as they saw the Lookout coming up. TigerKitty: Well, I've had this superpower that all of my ancestors have also used, and that superpower is the ability to copy abilities. Otherwise known as any power imaginable. It's how I was able to give you and the other pups powers in the first place. Sonic: Wow. It must be a lot of responsibility, having that kind of power. TigerKitty: Actually, I don't know how to do loads of stuff with my powers. Any power you see me use, I figured out how to use it accidentally sometime in the past, and when I learn how to use a power once, I can use it as long as I remember how. Sonic: What powers do you not know how to use? TigerKitty: Bringing anything back to life, looking like something other than a tiger cub, hacking into technology, levitation . . . the list is infinite, since I can use my power for anything. Sonic: Neat. TigerKitty: I never hear you say the word cool. {He said as they stopped slowly in front of the lookout.} Sonic: I just don't like using that word! It may not be a bad word or anything, I just don't like saying it for some reason. TigerKitty: Very weird. Marshall ran up. Marshall: Guys. Chase and Skye are doing something sweet inside! You want to come look? {They go inside to see Chase and Skye hugging each other.} Skye: How long have you liked me? Chase: A long time. TigerKitty: It seems that you two like each other. Chase: We do. Skye: Seems so.... Sonic: I'm confuse, did I miss something? Marshall: Chase and Skye have a crush on each other. They have for a long time since they were little. Sonic: So like a puppyhood crush? Marshall: Exactly. Chase: I'm so happy she feels the same way. Marshall: You used to do some crazy things when you thought about Skye. You've gotten better at hiding them though. Skye: Oh really? Like what? Chase: Uh... Marshall: Well, he freaks out when you're doing something dangerous. Skye: Keep talking... Marshall: He once wore your bathing cap a little bi- {His mouth was covered with Chase's paw.} Chase: Because . . . I lost a bet I had with . . . Marshall. Skye: Oh, okay then. Chase glared at Marshall as he moved his paw and then turned back to Skye. Chase: So yeah, I've liked you for a long time. Sonic: It seems that way. Skye: It's nice to know. Meanwhile Zuma: {Underwater and letting bubbles out when he opened his mouth.} This underwater city is so cool! Rocky nodded in agreement. W.I.P. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Powers Category:Mer-Pups Category:Christian references